<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feu et eau by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635072">Feu et eau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Passer du temps comme ça, ensemble, n’était jamais simple en raison du travail, et quand ils pouvaient le faire ils trouvaient toujours des excuses qui empêchaient leur de passer son temps ensemble d’une manière tellement agréable. <br/>Cette nuit, au contraire, était parfaite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feu et eau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Feu et eau</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hikaru était allongé sur la serviette de plage, l’expression détendue, le souffle calme.</p><p>Yuya était entre ses jambes, le dos contre sa poitrine, la tête appuyée contre son épaule.</p><p>Aucun des deux pouvait recorder la dernière fois qu’ils avaient été si bien.</p><p>Le petit feu à ses côtés les éclairait assez de leur permettre de regarder autour, mais ils ne s’apercevaient pas.</p><p>« À quoi tu penses ? »  Hikaru demanda à son copain quand il le vit rester en silence trop longtemps, sans rien faire d’autre que regarder le ciel.</p><p>Yuya haussa les épaules, en s’allongeant mieux contre lui et en laissant que ses bras le serraient complétement.</p><p>« À rien. Je pensais seulement que c’est une chose que je ne fais jamais, et que j’adore. » il expliqua, en se tournant dans le câlin d’Hikaru. « On devrait le faire plus souvent. »</p><p>Yaotome rit et hocha la tête, en se baissant pour l’embrasser.</p><p>« Tu parles du feu ? »</p><p>« Je parles de tout. Je parle de la plage, et de la mer, et de toi et moi... vraiment, Hikka, je pense que je ne me suis jamais senti tellement détendu dans toute ma vie. » il expliqua, en lui souriant et après il retourna à regarder le ciel et la mer.</p><p>Le plus jeune hocha la tête, pensif.</p><p>Il avait raison, c’était quelque chose qu’ils n’avaient presque jamais la possibilité de faire.</p><p>Passer du temps comme ça, ensemble, n’était jamais simple en raison du travail, et quand ils pouvaient le faire ils trouvaient toujours des excuses qui empêchaient leur de passer son temps ensemble d’une manière tellement agréable.</p><p>Cette nuit, au contraire, était parfaite.</p><p>La légère brise mixte à la chaleur du fait était parfaite, le son des vagues bas qui touchaient le rivage était parfait, la sensation d’avoir son copain entre les bras et savoir de ne devoir pas le laisser aller était parfait.</p><p>Il avait raison, ils devaient vraiment le faire plus souvent.</p><p>« Que penses-tu d’une baignade ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, en se levant et en donnant la main à Yuya pour l’aider à faire le même.</p><p>Le plus vieux sourit, après il hocha la tête et le suivit au rivage, lentement.</p><p>L’eau était tiède et tellement agréable qu’il ne leur prit beaucoup de temps pour entrer.</p><p>Une fois mouillés de la tête aux pieds, Hikaru saisit Yuya par la taille, en le serrant dans les bras et en commençant à l’embrasser.</p><p>« Salut. » murmura-t-il, en riant.</p><p>« Salut. » répondit Takaki, en entourant le cou d’Hikaru avec les bras et en soupirant, complétement en paix avec lui-même.</p><p>« Et si on restait ici toute la nuit ? »</p><p>« Nôtres mains deviendraient toutes ridées. »</p><p>« On peut retourner à la plage de temps en temps. » dit Hikaru, incapable d’arrêter de sourire.</p><p>« Alors c’est possible. Et on peut peut-être rester encore plus. On peut peut-être rester demain aussi. »</p><p>« Et le jour suivant. »</p><p>« Et le suivant encore. »</p><p>Ils commencèrent à rire, avant de se laisser aller dans l’eau, en regardant vers le feu qui éclairait la plage.</p><p>« Yuu... » dit soudainement Hikaru, en embrassent le cou du plus vieux. « Peu importe qu’on reste ou non. Ça me va partout, si je suis avec toi. »</p><p>Takaki rougit, peu habitué à choses de ce genre de la part de son copain, mais après il hocha la tête.</p><p>« Tu as raison. À moi aussi me va partout, tant que tu es là aussi. » il sourit, en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller contre lui. « Je t’aime, Hikka. »</p><p>« Moi aussi, Yuya. Je t’aime aussi. »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>